


Avoiding Cliche

by JMonCheri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon Compliant, Colors, Fluff, HelpViktorNikiforov2k17, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, SO MUCH FLUFF, Single POV, Soulmate AU, somebody kill me, viktuuri, why do i keep writing angst??????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMonCheri/pseuds/JMonCheri
Summary: Viktor blinks, mouth slightly agape. "Y-Yuuri...-"The other man on the line lets out a giddy laugh, almost borderline maniacal. "I wanna... I wannaseeyou, Vitya!" Yuuri hiccups, and Viktor realizes that the weird buzzing in the background were car horns and the sounds of a busy interstate. "In fact, I'm coming over to your hotel right now!"Viktor freezes, the phone from his hand almost dropping."Y-Yuuri-""A-And don't worry! I'm sure Mari won't mind me borrowing her car-""Yuuri-""What?" Yuuri snaps, slurred voice a little impatient. "Don't youmissme, Viktor?""Yuuri." Viktor barks out, voice more demanding now, and the man on the other line goes quiet."Be honest," Viktor sighs as he rubs his temples in sheer panic, hoping that the following question would never get the answer he feared."Are you drunk driving?"Yuuri giggles, and Viktor knew he was too late.(SOULMATE AU wherein you lock eyes with your Soulmate and you see color)





	

**Author's Note:**

> :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

 

 

All Viktor knew was a world of black and white…

 

…before he met Katsuki Yuuri.

 

“My family runs a hot springs, the seasons over…! You… You should come visit…”A very drunk Japanese man drawls out as he snakes his hands around Viktor, wrapping him in his coil like grip.

 

Their eyes lock.

 

 Color  _blooms_ before him.

 

Viktor blinks, a little disoriented as an array of colors splash the whole room. He’s a little overwhelmed as the walls beam with color, the flowers blooming before his eyes, and the people around him look even livelier than before.

 

He looks down at the man currently clinging on him, hesitant if he wants to see a reaction. Viktor knew Katsuki must’ve noticed it too, because the man stares up at him with these big, beautiful eyes, a little bleary with alcohol.

 

“Wh… Whoah.” The man mumbles out, eyeing Viktor from his chest up to his face, looking as curious as a little child.

 

Viktor swallows thickly, finding it difficult to breathe and at the same time, Viktor felt like he couldn’t get any lighter.

 

He couldn’t get any lighter.

 

“Y-You’re…” Viktor Manages to mumble out, eyes wide as saucers. “You’re my…”

 

“Soulmate.” Yuuri finishes quietly, as if he doesn’t want anyone to hear, and Viktor knew he was right. “You’re my soulmate.”

 

They stay like that for a while, with Viktor locked in Yuuri’s crushing embrace, not really minding the crowd that was watching. They were probably wondering why the two have gone disturbingly quiet.

 

Suddenly, Yuuri breaks out in a dreamy grin.

 

He extracts himself from Viktor’s grip, and steps back, grin still on his face.

 

“W-Well…” Yuuri smiles a shy smile that made Viktor want to tackle him, then and there. The Japanese man holds out a hand.

 

“Would you like to dance?”

 

How could Viktor say no?

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor searches.

 

He searches for the Japanese man, desperate for a glimpse of that soft tuft of dark hair and those beautiful, beautiful eyes. He’d only gotten his color sight a few days ago; he’d yet to attend classes about the different colors since he could actually differentiate them now.

 

He doesn’t know the name for the color of Yuuri’s eyes yet.

 

He wants to know.

 

How could he do so when he can’t find him?

 

“Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri, his beautiful Yuuri, freezes in his tracks, his trolley clutched in his hands. They lock eyes, and Viktor feels his heart flutter. Yuuri, who stood out against all the people in the lobby, stares at him like a deer in headlights. Viktor smiles, teeth showing and all, and waves him over.

 

Yuuri simply walks away.

 

Viktor is left heartbroken.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_(Katsuki Yuuri) tried to skate Viktor Nikiforov’s FS (Stay Close To Me)_ **

****

As he watches the supposed love of his life on the small screen of his phone, he catches little glimpses of Yuuri’s eyes. They shone, despite his constant moving to the imaginary song that Yuuri seemed to emanate from his body. An imaginary song that Viktor knew, all too well.

 

Viktor finally knows what the color of Yuuri’s eyes.

 

They were the color of the earth, of warmth, and all the sweet chocolates in the world. Brown. He searched the internet, and apparently people thought that the color was the blandest of all colors. Who would rather have plain brown orbs when you can have green? Or better yet, blue?

 

People gushed about his eyes. Back then, they said his eyes were ‘the color of the ocean’. He did not know whether it was a compliment or not, since the ocean was a mere cast expansion of black and white and grey. The video ends, and his phone turns black due to inactivity (all Viktor did was stare at the man on the screen), and Viktor found himself simply staring at his reflection.

 

Solid blue eyes stared back at him, eyes like the ocean.

 

People said blue was better than brown.

 

Viktor thinks otherwise.

 

  

* * *

 

 

“Yuuri! Starting today, I’m your coach.”

 

Viktor holds out a hand, feeling the little snowflakes drop on his skin and sizzle away due to the hot spring he was currently in.

 

“I’ll make you win the Grand Prix Final.”

 

He winks.

 

Yuuri’s scream (of terror? Delight? Surprise?) echoes throughout the town.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“He’s pushing me away!” Viktor all but cries into the phone, pushing his face deeper into his pillow. Makkachin, who laid beside him, whines softly as Viktor’s current demise rouses him from precious doggy sleep.

 

Viktor winces, and he gently pets the poodle behind the ears. From the other end of the line, he could hear Chris’ lofty sigh.

 

“Don’t you think, hm, I don’t know… You’re coming off too strong?” Chris asks, and Viktor’s not sure if he was sarcastic or not.

Viktor scoffs quietly, trying not to wake up his precious Makkachin again. “Aw, come on… since  _when_ do I come off as strong?”

 

“Hm, let me see, okay?” Chris says in this tone that usually warns ‘I’m going to roast the fuck outta you so you better prepare’, and Viktor gulps. “You fly to his home unannounced  _and_ naked, you get too touchy for his comfort, you’ve invited him to ‘sleep’ with you multiple times already, and… should I continue?”

 

“Please don’t.” Viktor sighs, and rolls unto his back, staring at the ceiling of Yu-topia’s inn.

 

Chris sighs. “Jesus Christ, I’ve never seen anyone this… what’s the word?”

 

“Smitten?”

 

“I was going to say ‘desperate’.”

 

“You  _wound_ me.” Viktor makes a little fake choking sound, feigning hurt. “You wound my poor little heart-“

 

“Your poor little ‘ _lovesick_ ’ heart.” Chris corrects, and Viktor could not agree more. Chris sighs, and Viktor could almost imagine him rubbing his temples. “Look, just slow down, okay? Both of you are meant for each other, so the poor boy’s gonna warm up to you soon. You don’t want him running away from his own soulmate, do you?”

 

Viktor blinks, feeling the colors swirl in his vision.

 

“No. I don’t.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I want you to stay who you are, Viktor!”

 

Viktor’s heart flutters, feeling Makkachin pant happily beside him as he studies Yuuri very intently.

 

Yuuri sighs, as he stares at his shoes, then back up to Viktor.

 

“I’ve always looked up to you.” Yuuri says, voice strong and sure. Viktor had always known that Yuuri will always be a force to reckon with, even if it wasn’t obvious at the start. Then, Yuuri turns back into this small, feeble creature in a nanosecond.

 

Yuuri fidgets as he looks forlorn again. “I ignored you because… because I don’t want you to see my shortcomings.”

 

Viktor’s eyes widen as he could feel the relief seep into his heart.

 

_Oh._

_So that’s why._

The small, feeble creature dissipates, and Yuuri’s now staring at him with a very fiery passion in his beautiful brown eyes.

 

“I’ll make it up to you with my skating!”

 

Viktor stares for a moment…

 

A smile breaks out unto his face.

 

“Okay,” Viktor says, holding out a hand. “I won’t let you off easy, then.”

 

Yuuri, who hesitates for a brief second, takes Viktor’s hand.

 

 _I think I can slow down._ Viktor thinks, squeezing Yuuri’s hand gently.  _I’ll slow down for as long as Yuuri needs. As long as he opens up to me, I’ll wait._

 

* * *

 

 

The thunderous applause nearly deafens Viktor, and that was an understatement because whenever he’d perform the cheers would be enough to awaken a beast. But now, nothing mattered, because all he could focus on was the man in the middle of the rink. Even when he was running to the entrance of the rink, his eyes never left Yuuri.

 

The Japanese man notices Viktor’s running form, and he skates his way to the entrance as fast as he could.

 

“Viktor!”He beams, arms wide. “I did great, yes?”

 

Viktor doesn’t need to answer.

 

Because pretty soon, time stops. The cheers fade into nothing, the lights dim, everything slows down. It was just them, with Viktor tackling Yuuri with his arms around him and his eyes on him and his  _lips-_

Viktor wished the moment would stay.

 

Sadly, all things come to an end.

 

Viktor could hear the undignified huff Yuuri gives as they both flop on the ice, with him knocking the wind out of the young man. Soon, the cheers and the screams echo throughout the venue, but Viktor could not care.

 

As he lifts himself up to stare into those beautiful, brown eyes, eyes that he would  _never_ get tired of, he feels himself smile.

 

Yuuri smiles back.

 

 _Screw waiting._ He thinks, and he closes the gap between them once again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The metal of the ring feels cold around his finger, but he does not care.

 

“Th… Thank you for everything up to now.”

 

Viktor is not sure whether to stare at the golden metal (it was, gold, he thinks? Color sight is still kind of confusing to him) glinting around his finger or at Yuuri’s lovely blushing face. Both, both was good.

 

“I… I couldn’t think of something better.”

 

_Oh Yuuri, nothing could ever be better._

“B-But, um…” Yuuri bites his lip, blush spreading throughout his face. “I’ll try my best from tomorrow on, so…”

 

Viktor could see Yuuri as he swallows thickly, evidently nervous. If they were in a normal situation he would pinch his cheeks and tease him endlessly...

 

If only his heart wasn’t beating fast as well.

 

“Tell me something for good luck…. Please.”

Viktor blinks, blue eyes staring down at flustered brown orbs. He was a little disappointed when Yuuri would pointedly avoid his gaze, but Viktor couldn’t blame him.

 

However, he had to do  _something_ about it.

 

“Sure.”

 

Yuuri’s surprised gaze lands on him as Viktor takes his hand, cradling it gently before sliding on a ring. A ring he’s kept for quite some time now.

 

“I’ll say something you won’t even have to think about…”

 

_I love you._

“Tomorrow, show me the skating that you could honestly say you liked best.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I love you._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“At last year’s final… I was always by myself, even at the banquet. I couldn’t even talk to Viktor!”

 

The whole table groans in disgust when Viktor’s spit lands on  _all_ of them.

 

“Uh, Yuuri, you don’t remember?” Viktor could feel the fear and panic rise up in his throat. Said fear and panic started to intensify when Yuuri’s innocent little gaze lands on him, questioning and naïve.

 

“What?”

 

Thankfully, Chris does the explaining for him.

 

“Yuuri, you got drunk off champagne and started dancing.” Christophe states, eyeing Viktor knowingly. “Everyone saw.”

 

Viktor would’ve chuckled at Yuuri’s horrified outburst, if only his head wasn’t pounding.

 

Chris would  _never_ let him live it down.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later on, when they return to the hotel room, Yuuri all but corners the silver haired man with a very conflicted glare on his face.

 

"It's you!"

 

Viktor blinks at the accusing finger that Yuuri was currently pointing at him.

 

"What?"

 

"You!" Yuuri breathes out, exasperated with eyes wide. "You're my... You're my..."

 

"Soulmate, yes?" Viktor raises an eyebrow at Yuuri's bewildered expression. Suddenly, he is hit by a thought that made him want to die in shame. "Wait... You don't remember, do you?"

 

"You never told me  _anything_!" Yuuri breathes out. “I was your freaking Soulmate! And… And oh my God,” Yuuri steps back and takes his head in his hands, eyes wide with shock. “Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor Nikiforov is my Soulmate.”

 

Viktor cocks his head to the side.

 

“Why? Don’t you like me-“

 

“Of course I do!” Yuuri barks out, but he falters, voice going softer. “I… I woke up the day after the banquet, hungover and confused with… with _color sight_ , and… and no idea who my freaking Soulmate is!” Yuuri says, gaze snapping to the silver haired man in front of him. “And then _you_ suddenly fly to Hasetsu and get all touchy and, oh my God…”

 

Yuuri’s gaze snaps to Viktor, unbelieving and bewildered. “And… And you never _told_ me anything?!”

 

Viktor gulps, feeling his cheeks warm up, and smiles cheekily.

 

“Whoops?”

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“After the Grand Prix Final, let’s end this.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor should’ve been happy.

 

He should’ve smiled and congratulated Yuuri. He should’ve felt some sort of pride when he sees the man on the podium, gold medal around his neck. He should’ve felt the overwhelming joy of knowing that he was an efficient coach in some way.

 

But he didn’t.

 

Sure, he’d hugged the man when they announced that he’d beaten his old Free Skate record. Sure, he congratulated him on his gold medal. Sure, he  _was_ proud of him…

 

But he couldn’t help himself to be happy.

 

“So, um…” Yuuri holds out the glinting medal in front of Viktor awkwardly, looking at if he’s trying to decipher what to do.

 

Viktor smiles softly, but his eyes do not move. He takes the cold medal, a medal that used to be so comforting now made him want to revolt, and he places the golden metal daintily to his lips.

 

Yuuri smiles, a little relieved, but very strained.

 

He knew Yuuri couldn't bring himself to be happy either.

 

And he knew it was for the best.

 

He knew Yuuri wanted him to go back to skating, and he knew Yuuri was right. He knew being with Yuuri killed the competitive monster inside him, killed the unending _want_ for the gold. He knew that a part of him missed the ice, and he knew that it was for the best.

 

But Viktor hated nothing more.

 

However, Yuuri left him a promise.

 

It kept Viktor going on, for the least.

 

The next day, at the hotel after a very awkward banquet, Yuuri grips his luggage bag and heads for the door.

 

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Viktor asks quietly from the bed.

 

He wasn't sure if he was talking about the airport.

 

"U-Um, you don't need to." Yuuri says, voice soft and defensive. "You're flight is later on, anyways... And... And I don't want to trouble you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Oh Yuuri, you've done nothing but trouble me._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So..." Yuuri mutters, hand gripping the handle of his luggage bag tightly. 

 

He spares one last look at Viktor, brown locking with blue.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Goodbye, Viktor."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He didn't even bother to take back the rings.

 

 

* * *

 

**Viktor Nikiforov's Return: Rumors about relationship with former protégé (Katsuki Yuuri) yet to be confirmed**

 

Russia's skating legend (Viktor Nikiforov) has yet to surprise the audience once again when he has announced his comeback after undergoing as a coach for Japanese's rising star (Katsuki Yuuri) for roughly one year, with Katsuki winning Gold in the Grand Prix respectively that year. However, it has been disheartening news that the two have roughly broken off their student-teacher relationship, with Katsuki officially stating his retirement despite his young age.

 

Now, Nikiforov has announced that he is officially making his return to competitive skating and is timing it for the Russian Nationals, which is to be held this early year. Numerous accounts have been publicized of the Russian male preparing heartily for the competitions, with determination obviously shown in his brand new routines. When asked on the reason for this new surge of inspiration, Nikiforov has merely chuckled and kept the secret to himself.

 

However, there are multitudes of fans that are curious on why Nikiforov and Katsuki have cut ties with each other, despite Katsuki winning Gold like Nikiforov wanted him to do. When asked, Nikiforov has decided to keep the reasons private, which only managed to make the audience much more curious than before. There are many speculations, but none are yet to be official.

 

For the mean time, there is no known official statement from Katsuki Yuuri from Japan.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_(If you win Gold at the next Grand Prix, I’ll come back. I’ll come back to skating, and I’ll come back to you)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yakov has never seen Viktor like this.

 

That was a _giant_ understatement, since Yakov had coached the boy ever since he had a full head of hair. He knew Viktor, like actually  _knew_ him, so it does not surprise him when Viktor returns to the ice with determination in his eyes. Viktor was now pushing himself, spending hours and  _hours_ at the rink. Even going as far as asking Yakov for help. Someone who observes would simply infer that Viktor was  _really_ determined to win.

 

But that determination was something, _oh so different_. 

 

Viktor grunts when he wobbles rather ungracefully as he lands the Quad with much less poise than he expected, over rotating it _just_ a smidge. Viktor may be perfect in some way, but from time to time, Viktor could over-rotate or land badly, just like everybody else.

 

“Your execution was sloppy!” Yakov grunts from the sidelines, preparing himself from the back talk that he'd gotten from the armada of skaters he'd coached throughout the years.

 

He's actually genuinely surprised when Viktor simply nods his head politely, and executes the jump once more, this time flawless.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor breezes throughout the national championships like it was no big deal.

 

He'd gotten used to it, honestly. Year after year of winning  _every_ gold medal out there. It was quite easy for him to advance to the Grand Prix Final, the continuous gold medals streaming in with an occasional glance of silver.

 

His hope burns as bright as ever.

 

Especially when he finds out that the Grand Prix Final was going to take place in Japan.

 

* * *

 

 

It could've been worse.

 

It was the mantra that Viktor had repeated throughout his mind as he repeated the events that have happened hours ago.

 

Viktor rubs his face with his hand, wincing at the feeling of the contraction of the bruises on his arms due to the movement. Hopefully, they won't hinder his Free Skate. 

 

_It could've been worse._

 

 _Wait..._ Viktor thinks, snapping out of his momentary demeanor.  _What could've been worse?_

 

_Thinking... Thinking..._

 

Oh, right.

 

The Short Program, earlier that day.

 

It was a hustle, honestly. But Viktor had been used to it. The venue was, once again, packed. Numerous people, mostly Japanese, have been there to support each and every one of them. It was the usual string of events, skaters performing and going as fast as they went. 

 

Viktor, right before going in for a jump, catches sight of someone in the stands.

 

It was a peaceful performance, and he could feel the energy of the music coursing through Viktor's veins. Viktor let himself lose to the music, feeling every emotion pour out from him and unto the ice. To be honest, he's never felt this alive. For once he never had to worry about the Technicalities of his score, just feeling the flow of movement take control of his body.

 

However, he made one mistake.

 

For a fraction of a second, he opens his eyes and immediately sees someone watching him intently.

 

He wonders how he managed to notice him amongst the large crowd, but he did. He saw the tufts of black hair under a beanie and the blue glasses perched on his nose. He saw him wearing that blue coat that Viktor liked and occasionally borrowed from time to time.

 

He saw his soft, brown eyes, unmoving.

 

Viktor, in the midst of a Quad Lutz, lands badly.

 

The crowd groans as he sprawls on the ice. He gets up immediately, feeling his hands sting in pain due to the contact with the cold hard floor.

 

He's well in third place.

 

He was dissapointed, if you were to ask him. He knew Yakov was too, the man had expected better from him. He'd managed to avoid the armada of reporters that swarmed him, asking him what happened.

 

Now he had no choice. He  _has_ to do well on the Free Skate tomorrow, but it would prove to be a challenge. He chose to design a program that was  _overflowing_ with emotion. It was a story of a heartbroken man, pleading for his lover to come back.

 

Yakov had told him he was nearly perfect, but there was one thing he lacked in, and it was the emotions in a program.

 

Viktor knew he was right.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor's been stuck in the hotel room for over an hour now, and he'd started to get a little claustrophobic. Yakov had excused himself and went to one of the hotel lounge areas, where there was better wifi. Viktor was a little tired of absentmindedly scrolling through his phone and pacing the toom, so he puts on his coat and heads out.

 

He's not sure where to go, but he figured he should eat. Room service was too plain for him, so he opted for the many restaurants that surrounded the hotel. That is, until he'd realized that they were  _way_ too expensive and fancy for him. Sure, he had the money, but he'd left the rest back at the hotel. All he had was his wallet with the minimal cash.

 

So, turning on his GPS, he looks for the nearest Red Light District. The GPS suggests a Plaza nearby, not far from the hotel, only a mere train ride away. 

 

Once he reaches said Red Light District, he's a little in awe, but not surprised. Sure, he's mesmerized by the sounds and the lights and the food, but he'd been here before. He's already eaten in a few of these restaurants and went in a couple of boutiques. Back then, he'd been here before...

 

Back then when Yuuri had grabbed his hand and decided to give him a tour.

 

Speaking of...

 

"Yuuri?"

 

The man, who was passing by, freezes at the sound of his name. Freezes at the sound of the voice. Freezes at the memory that came with it.

 

Blue lock with brown.

 

Viktor feels his world splatter with color once more, even though they were already coated with them. Viktor felt his heart flutter with happiness. Everything seemed much more vibrant, just like what they used to be years ago. Color filled everything with beauty, and everything ...

 

But what stood out the most were the brown eyes in front of him.

 

"V-Vik..." Yuuri stutters, eyes wide with disbelief. "Viktor."

 

Viktor smiles, eyeing Yuuri up and down. He's still wearing the same coat Viktor saw him wear in the Short Program awhile ago, when everyone had witnessed his fall. In one hand, Yuuri was clutching a few shopping bags and in the other Yuuri held a small cup of coffee.

 

"What... What are you doing here?" Yuuri sputters out, staring down at his shoes before his gaze returns to Viktor, blue locking with brown once more.

 

Viktor has to snap himself out of his reverie as he tried not to stare at Yuuri's lovely face. He hasn't changed much, except for the fact that Yuuri had gotten a little taller. But nonetheless, Yuuri was still Yuuri.

 

Yuuri was still as gorgeous as ever.

 

Yuuri still took Viktor's breath away.

 

"U-Uhm, I got bored back at the hotel and..." Viktor purses his lip, trying hard to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. He holds his arms out, putting on a grin. "Well, here I am. You?"

 

"O-Oh, uh, after the Short Program I decided to walk around for a bit..." Yuuri fidgets, refusing to meet Viktor's gaze. Viktor is a little disappointed that he never got to see the lovely shade of brown again. 

 

They both fall silent, with nothing but the noise of the other people around them as some sort of background music to the very shitty movie that is their life. Yuuri kept staring at his feet and fidgeting, 

 

"Your Short Program was nice." Yuuri mumbles, brown eyes meek behind his glasses. 

 

Viktor couldn't help but let the chuckle escape from his mouth. "I could've done better."

 

Yuuri nods.

 

Viktor nearly tears out his hair at the silence that ensued.

 

Honestly, since when had this all gone awkward and quiet? He knew this man well. Yuuri was shy, yes, but once you get to know him you will find out that Yuuri is actually very light to be with. Yuuri would smile and laugh and nod along, easy to go with the flow.

 

But now, the tension has seeped into the atmosphere and is now dripping like a wet rag. Viktor has to stop himself from fidgeting and keep his eyes on Yuuri, who was still looking at everything but him.

 

"S-So, um..." Yuuri starts, backing away a little. "I should go. I-I hope I wasn't bothering you-"

 

Viktor, in the speed of light, reaches out and grabs Yuuri's arm.

 

"Wait."

 

Yuuri freezes.

 

Viktor felt his heart pound, of fear? Happiness? Something else? He doesn't know, but what he _does_ know is that this man in front of him, this man that gave him color, could walk away or stay. Viktor knew his grip on Yuuri showed borderline pathetic, but he honestly doesn't care.

 

"Wait," Viktor breathes out, and he surveys Yuuri's reaction. "Please."

 

Stunned, with his beautiful brown eyes wide with confusion.

 

"I... It's been some time since I've been here, I-I kind of miss it." Viktor smiles, a sad yet hopeful smile, up at Yuuri. "Can you give me a tour?"

 

For a second, Yuuri does not move. They both stand there, frozen in time, with Viktor grabbing unto that one thing he could not have.

 

Yuuri smiles, and Viktor felt his heart soar.

 

"Sure."

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I missed you."

 

"I missed you too."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor was supposed to sleep.

 

**_RING!!! RING!!!_ **

 

Viktor needed sleep.

 

**_RING!!! RING!!!_ **

 

Viktor has to sleep for tomorrow's Free Skate so he can win back the love of his life.

 

**_RING!!! RING!!!_ **

 

So why was someone calling in the goddamn middle of the night?

 

Viktor groans as he rolls out of the bed, apologizing to a grumpy Yakov who was woken up by the ring. He shivers at the cold, not being wrapped up by fluffy hotel blankets anymore. He grabs his phone from the nightstand, and he freezes at the caller I.D.

 

He rushes out to the balcony, shutting the sliding door behind him as to not wake up Yakov further. 

 

He answers the call.

 

"Hello?" He breathes out, heart full of hope.

 

"Viiiiiiiitya~" A slurred voice chirps out from the other line, the connection wavering a little as he hears these little buzzing in the background. "Hi!"

 

"Yuuri?" He yawns, but he's surprisingly alert. "What do you want? It's the middle of the night-"

 

"Wait for me, okay?" He hears a faint hiccup from the other line. "And.... And order take... takeOUT while you're at it, okay! We're gonna have LOTSA fun-"

 

Viktor blinks, mouth slightly agape. "Y-Yuuri...-"

 

The other man on the line lets out a giddy laugh, almost borderline maniacal. "I wanna... I wanna _see_ you, Vitya!" Yuuri hiccups, and Viktor realizes that the weird buzzing in the background were car horns and the sounds of a busy interstate. "In fact, I'm coming over to your hotel right now!"

 

Viktor freezes, the phone from his hand almost dropping.

 

"Y-Yuuri-"

 

"A-And don't worry! I'm sure Mari won't mind me borrowing her car-"

 

"Yuuri-"

 

"What?" Yuuri snaps, slurred voice a little impatient. "Don't you _miss_ me, Viktor?"

 

"Yuuri." Viktor barks out, voice more demanding now, and the man on the other line goes quiet.

 

"Be honest," Viktor sighs as he rubs his temples in sheer panic, hoping that the following question would never get the answer he feared.

 

"Are you drunk driving?"

 

Yuuri giggles, and Viktor knew he was too late.

 

"YUURI!" He barks out, eyes wide with panic. "Pull over  _now-"_

 

"I-I'm not drunk, okay!" Yuuri sputters out, and Viktor nearly falls off the balcony at the sound of a large car horn in the background. "Ahh, FUCK OFF-" Yuuri growls at someone on the other line.

 

Viktor could feel the fear and dread start to seep into his heart and his entire being. "YUURI, I swear to GOD if you don't pull over RIGHT NOW-"

 

"W-Why should I?" Yuuri hiccups. "I-I'm almost there, and I'm not drunk!"

 

"YUURI-" Viktor whines, and he's lamenting on whether he should wake Yakov up and ask for help.

 

"I'm not drunk!" Yuuri says, and Viktor could almost imagine the lopsided, drunk smile on Yuuri's face.

 

Viktor's heart falls when he hears multiple car horns and screams of panic on the other line.

 

"I swear I'm not drunk-"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_CRASH!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The other line goes dead.

 

Viktor drops his phone in shock.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Immediately, all color seeps away into nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Viktor wins a medal the next day.

 

He's not sure if it was gold, because all he sees is black and white.


End file.
